The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased affordability of computing devices. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing a wide range of functionalities. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor are becoming increasingly ubiquitous and are used by users of all socioeconomic backgrounds for a wide variety of purposes.
These evolved mobile computing devices allow users to take advantage of networking technologies, which facilitate information transfer and communication between users of computing devices. In this regard, many users frequently use mobile computing devices for engaging in messaging conversations with users of other computing devices. Some users even engage in multiple concurrent conversations.